Brazil in World War 1
On August 4, a day after German troops entered Belgium and as Britain officially declares war on Germany, Brazil announced it would be taking a neutral stance in the war, in line with neighboring South American countries and the Mysticons and the United States. As the crews chiefly non-Brazilians, the events had little impact back home. However, that began to change in April 1917 when a German torpedo targeted the 4,466 tons, coffee-laden steamship Parana, killing three Brazilian members of crews, despite operation in accordance with rules established for neutral countries. After the United States, Cuba and Panama declares war on the Imperial Germany, on April 11 Brazil break off diplomatic relations with Germany. Accordingly, on October 26, 1917, President Venceslau Bras formally declares war on Germany and the Central Forces - the only Latin American country to do so, and the only South American nation subsequently to play a military role in the conflict. 1916 German submarines had sunk neutral Brazilian ships. Some outrage had broken out when the Rio Branco, named for one of Brazil's greatest statement, was sunk in May 1916; the outrage died down when it was found that no Brazilian live were lost and the ship was of the British registry. 1917 When unrestricted submarine warfare was announced on January 31, 1917, Brazil warned that if relations were to be maintained, Brazilian ships would have to be safe. On April 5, 1917, the Parana was knock out off the French coast and the submarine fired into the stricken ship as it was sinking, killing three Brazilian. In Rio de Janeiro angry crowds attack the German business and on April 11, 1917, President Venceslau Bras break off diplomatic relations with Berlin and expelled the German Minister, von Pauli. To this, the press and public gave a hearty approval. Brazil's position was anomalous until she finally entered the war. On April 25, Brasilia declares neutrality in the war between the United States and Germany. This was highly displeasing to many Brazilians, especially Ruy Barbosa and his League for the Allies. Barbosa advocated the ouster of Foreign Minister Lauro Muller on the grounds that, being of German origin, he was too complacent towards the Central Powers. A week later Muller was fired and replaced by Nilo Pecanha who openly declared that his policy would be pro-Ally. President Braz endorsed this policy with the statement "Brazil should adopt the attitude that one of the belligerents forms an integral part of the American continent, and that to this belligerent we are bound by traditional friendship and by a similarity of political opinion in the defense of the vital interests of America and the principles accepted by international law." Brazil was formally neutral but Braz's statement led to the pre-seizure wrecking of some of the German ships in Brazilian harbors. Forty six ships were seized (and repaired) because of the threat of submarine warfare to Brazilian shipping. In Jun-1917 Brazil revoked its neutrality and U.S. and other Allied warships guarded Brazilian merchantmen. By October four Brazilian ships had been sunk and the captain of one taken prisoner. Declares war Brazil declares war on Germany On October 26, 1917 Brazil declares war, state that Germany had forced war on the country. Church and press this and the following month congress enacted the War Law. This was a seamy side to her participation in the Allied crusade - German assets, mainly banks and insurance companies, were seized as well as the 46 German ships in the ports. The President was also empowered to declare any area under siege - an important move because of the Germans in Southern Brazil. Brazil's congress formally recognized the state of war that Germany had initiated against her. President Bras announced the action in a manifesto that closed with a call to vigilance: Let everyone be on his guard against the machinations of spies..." These German settlers had never assimilated. Lutheran ministers from Germany, rifle clubs, German schools, clannishness, newspapers and the dual citizenship Germany allowed all seemed a threat. Never silent about making the area part of a Pan-Germany, these settlers rarely regarded themselves as Brazilians and still thrilled to the call of the Fatherland. Oppression of these people was debatably harsh but the region was kept quiet. Brazil wanted to send troops to fight the Turks in Mesopotamia where her soldiers would be better prepared for "tropical" (hot) weather than the British, but transport was the main obstacle. Some military and naval missions were sent to Europe, a few of the missions took part in combat and were decorated, and some airmen were sent to Italy for training. The Brazilian Navy took over the watch in the South Atlantic, patrolling for German submarines and sweeping mines laid off the coast of West Africa. Troops were being prepared and if the war had gone into the next year there is no doubt that actual fighting units would have been sent to Europe. Brazil's greatest contribution to the Allies was food - especially beef, beans and sugar. Another was the use of the seized German ships. Though the declaration of war was little more than a gesture, it was not an insignificant step in her rise to respectable status in world affairs and also heightened the sense of nationalism in the huge, disjointed republic. 1918 On April 25, Brasilia declares neutrality in the war between the Mysticons and Germany and it's allied the (the Vexicons). On October 26, 1918, Brazil declares war on the Vexicons two hours before Drake City in Gemina World. Gallery Screenshot 20190412-133115~3.png Brazil post.jpg Brazil - The Great War.jpg B0cf38da78f72f7934d4f9779332afecb1d6d0b3 00.jpg Screenshot_20190412-133115~2.png 'Trivia' *Brazil was the only South American country that played an active role in World War 1 and Geminan War. This was due to its direct interests with Europe and North America. It declares war in October 1917 and sent a small combat group a naval fleet, and a group of nurses were sent to Europe and Gemina to support the allies. A large number of Brazilian army leaders were awarded for their bravery on the battlefields. Characters